staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Września 1998
6.00 Kawa czy herbata?, w tym Wiadomości 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Frasier (47/52) - serial 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Teatralne odsłanianki Franka Firanki (1) 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.30 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Jankesi i konfederaci - serial 11.00 Mat w paczce - rep. 11.20 Zrozumieć dziecko - program poradnikowy 11.30 Mamo, coś się stało 11.40 Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków: Dębno Podhalańskie 11.50 Anatomia sukcesu (1) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Ekocenzurka, Zdrowe warzywa 12.45 How are you? 12.50 Od kuchni: Co nas ciśnie? 13.15 Tajniki matematyki: Bryły platońskie 13.30 Szkółka wspinaczki (powt.) 13.35 Śpiączka (1/2) - film dok. 14.00 Dla dzieci: Teatralne odsłanianki (powt.) 14.30 Teleexpress Junior 14.40 Byle do dzwonka - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.10 Raj 15.35 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.10 Flesz - Wiadomości 16.15 Moda na sukces (678) - serial 16.40 Magazyn parlamentarny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (110) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Sensacje XX wieku: ORP Orzeł 18.25 Rynek - magazyn gosp. 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mały Miś 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 Westerplatte - film wojenny, Polska 21.45 W centrum uwagi 22.05 Czas na dokument: Śmiechem - pal! - film dok. 22.50 Rozmowa przed filmem Deborah 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 Studio sport: Lekkoatletyczna Golden League w Berlinie 0.05 Deborah - dramat 1.40 Filmówka: Poszukiwanie miejsca (1) (powt.) 2.00 Zakończenie programu 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Fitness Club (13/26) - serial 9.05 Świat kobiet - mag. 9.30 Wallenberg - historia pewnego zniknięcia 10.30 Legendy wyspy skarbów (16/26) 11.00 Złoto Alaski (11/13) - serial 12.00 Przebaczenie - film dok. 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Wyspa przygód (22/26) - serial 14.10 Bajki różnych zawodów: O pięknej lamperii 14.25 Przedwojenny chłopak - film dok. 14.55 Studio urody 15.10 Przystanek Alaska (93) - serial 16.00 Panorama 16.10 W okolice Stwórcy 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.05 Dla młodych widzów: Wehikuł czasu 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne z udziałem dzieci) 19.10 Czy będzie wojna? 19.40 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór 20.05 Teresa Torańska przedstawia: Teraz Wy! - Być rodzicem 21.00 Z archiwum X (24) - serial 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Ekspres reporterów 23.15 Gładkie słówka - film, USA 0.55 Studio sport: Lekkoatletyczna Golden League w Berlinie 1.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze Okrągłego Stołu - serial animowany prod. USA 7.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany prod. izraelskiej 7.30 Podróże bez biletu - program popularno-naukowy dla młodzieży 8.00 Sport opolski 8.30 Indianie północno amerykańscy - serial dok. prod. USA 9.00 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 9.50 Smithsoniański świat: Saga o narodzinach człowieka - serial popularno-naukowy 10.50 Aktualności europejskie - niemiecki magazyn publicystyczny 11.20 Wspomnienia o Celine'ie - francuski film biograficzny 12.15 Ferdydurke - film obyczajowy prod. polsko-angielsko-francuskiej 13.50 Sztuka i wyobraźnia - kanadyjski serial dokumentalny 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 14.40 Witaj szkoło - program dla młodych widzów 14.55 Dziecięcy Magic Show - program dla dzieci 15.35 Zbliżenia: Śląski wrzesień - reportaż 15.55 Poszukiwania - magazyn kultury amatorskiej 16.15 Studio regionalne 16.40 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 17.30 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Viva il canto - koncert galowy VII Festiwalu Muzyki Wokalnej w Cieszynie 19.30 Motocyklem dookoła świata - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dok. prod. USA 21.00 Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Ferdydurke - film obyczajowy prod. polsko-angielsko-francuskiej 22.30 Mój Wietnam - szwajcarski film dokumentalny 0.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze Okrągłego Stołu - serial animowany prod. USA 7.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany prod. izraelskiej 7.30 Podróże bez biletu - program popularno-naukowy dla młodzieży 8.00 Kurier poranny 8.10 Program publicystyki kulturalnej 8.30 Indianie północno amerykańscy - serial dok. prod. USA 9.00 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 9.50 Smithsoniański świat: Saga o narodzinach człowieka - serial popularno-naukowy 10.50 Aktualności europejskie - niemiecki magazyn publicystyczny 11.20 Wspomnienia o Celine'ie - francuski film biograficzny 12.15 Ferdydurke - film obyczajowy prod. polsko-angielsko-francuskiej 13.50 Sztuka i wyobraźnia - kanadyjski serial dokumentalny 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 W labiryncie i 94/120 - serial obycz. 15.30 Wiadomości kuriera 15.35 TKW 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 16.10 Dżingiel 16.40 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 17.30 Wiadomości kuriera 17.32 Pogoda dla Warszawy i okolic 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 Panorama 18.10 TKW 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 19.00 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 19.05 Teleturniej warszawski 19.30 Motocyklem dookoła świata - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dok. prod. USA 21.00 Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 TKW 21.38 Pogoda dla Warszawy 21.40 Rozmowa dnia 22.00 Ferdydurke - film obyczajowy prod. polsko-angielsko-francuskiej 22.30 Mój Wietnam - szwajcarski film dokumentalny 0.30 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Komisarz Rex - niemiecki serial kryminalny 11.00 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Najzabawniejsze reklamy 12.30 Program rozrywkowy 13.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.00 Publicystyka gospodarcza 14.30 Program rozrywkowy 15.00 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Derby: gra-zabawa 15.50 Michael Logozzo gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Sto procent dla każdego: gra-zabawa 16.45 Herkules - amerykański serial przygodowy 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Powrót Supermana - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.00 13 Posterunek - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Film tygodnia: Był sobie złodziej - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej (1996 r., 87 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Telewizyjne biuro śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Program publicystyczny 23.55 Motowiadomości 0.30 Pożegnanie 6.30 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.35 Kropka nad i 6.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 7.00 Wędrowiec (6) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 7.45 Kucyki i przyjaciele (48) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Słynne kreskówki (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Gillette - program sportowy 9.30 Esmeralda (1) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.30 Manuela (72) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (166) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.00 Sprawiedliwi (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.55 Kucyki i przyjaciele (48) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Classic Animation (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 W naszym kręgu (108) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (231) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (76) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Do usług (6) - serial komediowy, USA 18.00 Esmeralda (2) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Bezpieczna kasa Briana - teleturniej 20.00 Tragedia Posejdona - film katastroficzny, USA 22.15 Dellaventura (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.25 Kropka nad i 23.40 Pogoda 23.45 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.15 Sprawiedliwi (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 1.45 III finałowy mecz zawodowej koszykówki kobiecej WNBA 3.55 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Don Kichot (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 8.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża (27) - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 9.00 Loving (36) - serial, USA 9.30 City (163) - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella (80) - serial, Brazylia 11.00 Dwa oblicza miłości (57-58/80) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Farm aid - koncert 13.00 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.15 Antonella (81) - serial, Brazylia 15.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.05 City (164) - serial, USA 15.30 Loving (37) - serial, USA 16.00 Don Kichot (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 16.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża (28) - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 17.00 Telemuzyka - Lato w Studio Agnes 17.30 Traf w dziesiątkę - Lato w Studio Agnes 17.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dwa oblicza miłości (59-60/80) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 20.05 Lotna - dramat wojenny, Polska 21.45 Nasze wiadomości 22.00 Winetka Road (4) - serial, USA 23.00 Wieczór gwiazd - program Ewy Sałackiej 23.30 Katolicy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Program dnia, TV Polonia zaprasza 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dziecko, troski i radości (1) (powt.) 7.45 Domosfera (1) (powt.) 7.55 Południk 19. 8.25 O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc (3/4): Figlarz - serial animowany prod. polskiej (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9:10 Konik, który mówi - film dokumentalny (powt.) 9.30 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Moja wojna, moja miłość - film wojenny prod polskiej (1975) (powt.) 10.55 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 11.05 Podwieczorek 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Tydzień prezydenta (powt.) 12.30 Dama pikowa - nowela filmowa prod. polskiej (1972) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Kowalski Schmidt - magazyn (powt.) 14.00 Doktor Ewa (9/9): Pożegnania - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 14.50 Dziennik TV - program satyryczny (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Gościniec (powt.) 16.00 Dama pikowa - nowela filmowa prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron (7/9): Zaufanie - serial dla młodych widzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 17.35 Tylko muzyka - skrót ligi przebojów 18.00 Tylko muzyka - liga przebojów (propozycje) 19.10 Reporter 19.20 Dobranocka: Lis Leon (17/19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Polonica: Człowiek-cień (1/5): Między nami - serial sensacyjny prod. niemieckiej 22.05 17 dni września - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 III Międzynarodowy Konkurs Młodych Pianistów Artur Rubinstein in memoriam Bydgoszcz '98 - reportaż 0.05 Arcydzieła XX wieku: Bela Bartok - 7 tańców rumuńskich 0.10 Salon Lwowski: Leszek Biłyk, wspomnienia ułana - film dokumentalny 0.30 Magazyn parlamentarny 0.45 Program dnia oraz 0.50 Lis Leon (17/19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Tylko muzyka - liga przebojów (propozycje) 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Polonica: Człowiek-cień (1/5): Między nami - serial sensacyjny prod. niemieckiej 5.05 Sport z satelity 5.30 Dama pikowa - nowela filmowa prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Tylko muzyka - skrót ligi przebojów 6.40 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Muzyka w RTL7 7.15 Ukryta kamera 7.35 Jak się robi wiadomości - serial 8.00 Teleshopping 8.35 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies - seriale anim. 9.25 Słodka dolina - serial 10.05 Sunset Beach - serial 10.50 Pocałunek obcego - melodramat, USA 12.25 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 13.15 Ukryta kamera - program 13.30 Teleshopping 14.05 Jak się robi wiadomości - serial 14.30 Słodka dolina - serial 15.10 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale anim. 16.40 Ukryta kamera - program 17.05 Robin Hood - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Córka Mistala - serial 20.00 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe - komedia, USA 21.50 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show 22.55 Policjanci z Miami - serial 23.45 Robin Hood - serial 0.40 Córka Mistrala - serial 1.35 Policjanci z Miami - serial 2.20 Prognoza pogody 2.25 Muzyczny Kruszon 7.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 7.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 7.45 Plastik TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial 9.00 Power Rangers - serial 9.30 Nieustraszony - serial 10.30 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - serial USA 11.30 Żar młodości - serial 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Na topie - program o muzyce i filmie 14.30 Junior - show 15.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 15.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 15.45 Plastik TV - program muzyczny 16.00 Nieustraszony - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica - serial 17.35 Power Rangers - serial 18.00 Cecil Rhodes - serial 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 19.55 Program inforacyjny CNN News 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial 21.00 Bohater sobotniej nocy - film fab. prod. USA 23.00 Rycerz uliczny - film fab. prod. USA 0.30 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 08.15 Ślepy traf (Til There Was You) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dylan McDermott (109 min) 10.10 Partner niedoskonały (Mr. Wrong) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Ellen Degeneres, Bill Pullman (92 min) 11.35 Wtajemniczenie (Foxfire) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Annette Haywood- Carter, wyk. Heather Burress, Angelina Jolie (97 min) 13.25 Rozrabiaki w Waszyngtonie (National Lampoon's Senior Trip) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Matt Frewer, Valerie Mahaffey (87 min) 14.55 Rodzina Leśniewskich - film dla dzieci, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski (89 min) 16.30 Małolaty ninja na wojennej ścieżce (3 Ninjas Knuckle Up) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Simon Sheen, wyk. Victor Wong, Charles Napier (84 min) 18.00 Gość z chmur (Three Wishes) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (110 min) 20.00 Sztuka latania (Fly Away Home) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Anna Paquin, Jeff Daniels (102 min) 21.45 Koniec niewinności (Now and Then) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Lesli Glatter, wyk. Demi Moore, Melanie Griffith (98 min) 23.25 Ślepy traf (Til There Was You) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dylan McDermott (109 min) 01.20 Braterski pocałunek (A Brother's Kiss) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Seth Rosenfeld, wyk. Nick Chinlund, Michael Raynor (90 min) 02.55 Bicie na alarm - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1993 03.35 Pod presją (The Juror) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Brian Gibson, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Demi Moore (113 min) Polonia 1 04.00 Top Shop 13.30 Stellina - serial (powt.) 14.30 Top Shop 17.15 Babar - serial animowany 17.45 Celeste - serial obyczajowy 18.40 Wędrówki Guliwera - serial dokumentalny 19.10 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 19.40 Program muzyczny 20.10 Top Shop 20.40 Stellina - serial 21.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Atak potworów: Terror - horror (powt.) 22.30 Top Shop TMT 08.05 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 09.30 Lato z Trochę Młodszą Telewizją - relacja na żywo z wybrzeża Bałtyku 10.00 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Poza rok 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 11.00 Lato z Trochę Młodszą Telewizją - relacja na żywo z wybrzeża Bałtyku 11.30 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 13.00 Lato z Trochę Młodszą Telewizją 13.30 Telewizja Młodego Turysty: Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Lato z Trochę Młodszą Telewizją 15.30 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Westgate - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Edgard Bold 16.30 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 18.00 Lato z Trochę Młodszą Telewizją 18.30 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Kolejowe przygody - serial przygodowy, USA 19.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Teledyski, wywiady, relacje z planów filmowych 19.30 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: John Ross - serial przygodowy, USA Rok 182 5. U wybrzeży Afryki rozbija się brytyjski statek. Wśród rozbitków jest trzynastoletni chłopak - John Ross. Aby przetrwać musi walczyć nie tylko z dzikimi zwierzętami, ale także z Portugalczykami, którzy uważają go za szpiega. Dzięki niezwykłej odwadze i przedsiębiorczości zdobywa potrzebne środki i ratuje załogę rozbitego statku... 20.00 Lato z Trochę Młodszą Telewizją - relacja na żywo ze studia przy sopockim molo 21.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Teledyski, wywiady, relacje z planów filmowych 22.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Przebudzenie (Awakening) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Węgry/Polska 1995, reż. Judit Elek, wyk. Andras Balint, Judit Hernadi, Petra Koves, Mate Elek (90 min) Ten subtelny i przepięknie sfotografowany film Judit Elek został nagrodzony w 1995 r. Srebrnym Gronem na festiwalu w Łagowie. Budapeszt w 1952 roku: trzynastoletnia Kati nie może pogodzić się ze śmiercią matki. Dorastająca dziewczynka nie może także poradzić sobie z kłopotami wieku dojrzewania. Dopiero młodzieńcza miłość sprawia, że brak matki przestaje być tak uciążliwy... ATV 06.05 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 06.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Zakupy w ATV 08.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Westgate - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Droga (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1974, reż. Sylwester Chęciński 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Inwazja pogaństwa: Zapowiedź Antychrysta - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy w ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Świat i cztery kółka - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.30 Łzy miłości (Una lacrima sul viso) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1964, reż. Ettore M. Fizzarotti, wyk. Bobby Solo, Laura Efrikian, Lucy D'Albert, Nino Taranto (90 min) 22.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 22.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Niewinna i czysta (Casta e pura) - komedia erotyczna, Włochy 1981, reż. Salvadore Sampieri, wyk. Laura Antonelli, Fernando Rey, Massimo Ranieri (85 min) 00.30 Wrestling 01.30 Różowa seria - serial erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu ATV 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Wiklinowa zatoka - serial animowany 09.00 Opowieści kota na wierzbie - serial animowany 09.30 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 10.00 Mollerissimo - serial animowany 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Szalone Bobasy - serial animowany 11.30 Wiklinowa zatoka - serial animowany 12.00 Filmy animowane 14.00 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Marianna - serial animowany 15.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 16.00 Filmy animowane 16.30 POPSMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Wiklinowa zatoka - serial animowany 17.30 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 18.00 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 19.00 - 02.00 SUPER ATV - program muzyczno-rozrywkowy 19.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 19.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 20.30 Sporty ekstremalne - magazyn dla młodzieży 21.00 130 bpm - program muzyczny 21.30 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 22.00 Zakupy w ATV 22.30 Magazyn dla młodzieży 23.00 O.N.A - film dokumentalny 00.00 Sporty ekstremalne - magazyn dla młodzieży 00.30 Zebra - program muzyczny 01.00 Mix - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Muzyczny Budzik 07.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Cyberia 08.00 Spin City - serial komediowy 08.25 Łapu-capu 08.30 (K) Udanych wakacji (Les Bonnes Vacances) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Pierre Badel, wyk. Rosy Varte, Gerard Hernandes (91 min) 10.05 (K) Mikrokosmos - film dokumentalny 11.20 (K) Proszę słonia - film animowany 12.30 (K) Ósme Niebo: Izabella Scorupco - magazyn Tomasza Raczka 13.30 (K) Zmień swoje życie (Changing Habits) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Lynn Roth, wyk. Moira Kelly, Shelley Duvall, Frances Bay, Eileen Brennan (89 min) 15.00 (K) Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (K) TNT - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Radler, wyk. Olivier Gruner, Randy Travis (86 min) 17.05 (K) Hej Arnold - serial animowany 17.30 (K) Traszka Neda - serial animowany 17.55 - 20.00 OKNO OTWARTE NA GAPĘ: 17.55 Cyberia 18.00 Nie Przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Spin City - serial 18.53 Łapu-capu 19.00 Świat należy do mężczyzn - serial komediowy 19.25 Szymon Mówi Show 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.55 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Po tamtej stronie chmur (Par dela les nuages) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1995, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni/Wim Wenders, wyk. John Malkovich, Sophie Marceau, Jeanne Moreau, Marcello Mastroianni (105 min) Po tamtej stronie chmur jest tryumfalnym powrotem na ekrany włoskiego reżysera, Michelangelo Antonioniego. Twórca takich arcydzieł jak Powiększenie, Zawód reporter, Czerwona pustynia, Noc - wspólnie z niemieckim reżyserem Wimem Wendersem (Paris, Texas, Niebo nad Berlinem, Lisbon Story) - zrealizował film o miłości, przemijaniu i niespełnieniu. Na obraz składają się cztery nowele, akcja których rozgrywa się za każdym razem w innym mieście. Każda z nowel ma swoich bohaterów, ale postacią która spaja wszystkie epizody, jest reżyser - alter-ego Antonioniego. W jego rolę wcielił się John Malkovich. 21.50 (K) Cola podbija świat - film dokumentalny 22.45 (K) Towarzystwo (The Tribe) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Stephen Poliakoff, wyk. Joely Richardson, Jeremy Northam (102 min) 00.30 (K) Tenis: US OPEN (K) - program zakodowany TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 08.00 Obiektyw - wiadomości poranne 08.05 Program dnia 08.10 To już ranek 08.30 (WP) Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Smithsoniański świat - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Aktualności europejskie - magazyn publicystyczny 11.20 (WP) Wspomnienia o Celine'ie - film dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/W. Bryt./Francja 1991, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Marek Probosz, Tadeusz Łomnicki (92 min) 13.50 (WP) Sztuka i wyobraźnia - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Magazyn sportowy 15.45 Program dnia 16.00 Obiektyw - flesz 16.05 Bez wykrętów - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Uważam, że... - magazyn interwencyjny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Aktualności regionalne 19.05 Misja: Ziemia - serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Smithsoniański świat - serial popularnonaukowy 21.00 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy - program sportowy 21.30 Obiektyw 21.45 Program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/W. Bryt./Francja 1991, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Marek Probosz, Tadeusz Łomnicki (98 min) 23.30 (WP) Mój Wietnam - film dokumentalny 00.25 Program na środę TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Smithsoniański świat - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Aktualności europejskie - magazyn publicystyczny 11.20 (WP) Wspomnienia o Celine'ie - film dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/W. Bryt./Francja 1991, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Marek Probosz, Tadeusz Łomnicki (92 min) 13.50 (WP) Sztuka i wyobraźnia - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 15.10 Magazyn Kociewski 15.30 Międzynarodowe Pokazy Lotnicze - Air Show '98 15.50 Poradnik wakacyjny 16.00 Letnie wędrówki - Krynica 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.40 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Reportaż 17.50 Podać rękę 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Studio Trójki 18.45 Pętla czasu - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.30 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Smithsoniański świat - serial popularnonaukowy 21.00 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy - program sportowy 21.30 Panorama 21.45 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/W. Bryt./Francja 1991, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Marek Probosz, Tadeusz Łomnicki (98 min) Jest to przeniesione na ekran dzieło Gombrowicza z udziałem angielskich aktorów. Warszawa 1939 roku. 30-letni Józio, borykający się z dojrzałością i własną twórczością literacką, otrzymuje propozycję powrotu do gimnazjum. Józio trafia do szkoły, gdzie oddaje się chłopięcym zabawom i swawoli... 23.30 (WP) Mój Wietnam - film dokumentalny 00.25 Zakończenie programu Pasmo Wspólne 07.00 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu (33/39) - serial animowany 07.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu (24/26) - serial animowany 07.30 Podróże bez biletu (11/26) - program popularnonaukowy 08.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (1/21) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Maria z przedmieścia (66/185) - serial obyczajowy 09.50 Smithsoniański świat (1/12) - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 Aktualności europejskie - magazyn publicystyczny 11.20 Wspomnienia o Celine'ie - film dokumentalny 12.15 Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/W. Bryt./Francja 1991, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Marek Probosz, Tadeusz Łomnicki (92 min) 13.50 Sztuka i wyobraźnia - serial dokumentalny 16.40 Maria z przedmieścia (66/185) - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Motocyklem dookoła świata (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Smithsoniański świat (1/12) - serial popularnonaukowy 21.00 Magazyn żużlowy - program sportowy 22.00 Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/W. Bryt./Francja 1991, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Marek Probosz, Tadeusz Łomnicki (98 min) Jest to przeniesione na ekran dzieło Gombrowicza z udziałem angielskich aktorów. Warszawa 1939 roku. 30-letni Józio, borykający się z dojrzałością i własną twórczością literacką, otrzymuje propozycję powrotu do gimnazjum. Józio trafia do szkoły, gdzie oddaje się chłopięcym zabawom i swawoli... 23.30 Mój Wietnam - film dokumentalny TV Bryza 07.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.30 Program publicystyczny 07.45 Aktualności 08.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 08.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 09.00 Loving - serial, USA 09.30 City - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella - serial, Brazylia 11.00 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Farm aid - koncert 13.00 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.15 Antonella - serial, Brazylia 15.05 City - serial, USA 15.30 Loving - serial, USA 16.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 16.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 17.00 Telemuzyka - Lato w Studio AGNES 17.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 20.05 Lotna - dramat wojenny, Polska 1959, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Jerzy Pichelski, Adam Pawlikowski, Jerzy Moes, Wiesław Gołas (90 min) 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Winetka Road - serial, USA 23.00 Wieczór gwiazd - program Ewy Sałackiej 23.30 Katolicy (Catholics) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Martin Sheen, Trevor Howard, Raf Vallone, Cyril Cusack (78 min) 01.00 Aktualności 01.15 Program na środę 01.20 Muzykorama - muzyczna lista przebojów 02.20 Teleinformator TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.55 Jubilat sport 08.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 08.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 09.00 Loving - serial, USA 09.30 City - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella - serial, Brazylia 11.00 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Farm aid - koncert 13.00 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.15 Antonella - serial, Brazylia 15.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.05 City - serial, USA 15.30 Loving - serial, USA 16.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 16.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teledyski 17.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 17.30 Informacje TV-51 17.45 Eskulap przed reformą - program publicystyczny 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 20.05 Lotna - dramat wojenny, Polska 1959, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Jerzy Pichelski, Adam Pawlikowski, Jerzy Moes, Wiesław Gołas (90 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 21.55 Jubilat sport 22.00 Winetka Road - serial, USA 23.00 Wieczór gwiazd - program Ewy Sałackiej 23.30 Katolicy (Catholics) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Martin Sheen, Trevor Howard, Raf Vallone, Cyril Cusack (78 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 04.00 Automobilizm: Klasycy motoryzacji (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (17,18) (powt.) 06.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 07.00 Trans World Sport (powt.) 08.00 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Football Mundial - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.30 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Selm (powt.) 10.30 Planet Speed - magazyn (powt.) 11.00 Żużel: Liga niemiecka (powt.) 12.00 LaOla - przegląd wydarzeń w światowych ligach piłkarskich (powt.) 13.00 World Soccer - magazyn (powt.) 13.30 Gillette World Sport Special 14.00 Tenis ziemny: US Open 15.45 LaOla - przegląd wydarzeń w światowych ligach piłkarskich (powt.) 16.45 Telemost - opinie telewidzów 17.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: US Open 20.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski reprezentacji młodzieżowych U-21 Rumunia - Niemcy 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 InTeam! - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji 00.30 Wiadomości sportowe 00.45 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '98 (powt.) 02.45 Przeboje DSF ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - serial (powt.) 09.27 Marienhof - serial (powt.) 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Nie trzeba pieniędzy (Man braucht kein Geld) - komedia, Niemcy 1931, reż. Carl Boese, wyk. Hedy Kiesler, Heinz Rühmann, Hans Moser, Ida Wüst (89 min) 11.35 Czas landów - Niemcy w Jedynce 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - porady dla ciała i duszy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talkshow 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda w zoo: Pod gorącym słońcem Kalifornii - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege - talkshow 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Adelheid i jej mordercy - serial 21.05 Rodzina Heinza Beckera - telenowela 21.35 Plus minus - magazyn gospodarczy 22.05 Z boku - program satyryczny 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talkshow 00.00 Halo siostro! - serial 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Bette Davis: A Basically Benevolent Volcano (Bette Davis: Ein im Grunde gutartiger Vulkan) - film biograficzny, USA 1983, wyk. Bette Davis, Anne Baxter, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Olivia De Havilland (59 min) 01.45 Magazyn nocny (powt.) 02.05 Fiege (powt.) 03.05 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 03.30 Poradnik ARD: Podróż (powt.) 04.00 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie (powt.) 04.30 Plus minus (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) RTL 2 05.50 - 08.50 Seriale animowane 08.50 Sprawa dla mordercy (A Case for Murder) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Duncan Gibbins, wyk. Jennifer Gray, Peter Berg, Belinda Bauer, Eugene Roche (95 min) 10.40 Emergency - serial obyczajowy, USA 1972/77 (powt.) 11.35 - 15.25 Seriale animowane 15.25 Proszę o uśmiech - wideoshow 15.55 Saved by the Bell - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989/90 16.25 Partnerzy - nowy serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 16.55 The Rockford Files - serial kryminalny, USA 1974/79 17.55 Prawo i porządek - serial kryminalny, USA 1990/95 18.55 Emergency - serial obyczajowy, USA 1972/77 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mroczna tajemnica (Decontructing Sarah) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Craig Baxley, wyk. Rachel Ticotin, Sheila Kelley, David Andrews, John Vickery (87 min) 22.10 Kempingowe szaleństwo w Niemczech - reportaż 23.00 Redakcja wydanie specjalne - magazyn 23.45 Women - serial erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 00.15 Peep! (powt.) 01.20 Women - serial erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 01.50 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.45 Prawo i porządek - serial kryminalny, USA 1990/95 (powt.) 03.45 The Rockford Files - serial kryminalny, USA 1974/79 (powt.) 04.35 Forever Knight - serial fantastyczny, Kanada 1992/94 (powt.) 05.20 Saved by the Bell - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989/90 (powt.) SAT 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial kryminalny, USA 1972 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Jesteśmy biedni. 12.00 Vera w południe: Zawiodła mnie moja najlepsza koleżanka. 13.00 Sonja: Żona mnie zdradza. 14.00 Mission: Imposible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1968/69 15.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc - serial kryminalny, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata 19.45 Gruby i Belg - dowcipy i skecze 20.15 Niebezpieczna przyjemność (Gefährliche Lust - Ein Mann in Versuchung) - thriller erotyczny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Bodo Fürneisen, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Denise Virieux, Nadja Uhl, Stefan Kurt (91 min) 22.15 Akta 98/36 - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show 00.20 ran - SAT 1-football 00.50 Ore di terrore (Kreuzfahrt des Grauens) - film kryminalny, Włochy/Niem. 1971, reż. Robert Bradley, wyk. Herbert Fux, Rainer Basedow, Ann Smyrner, Karin Schubert (79 min) 02.25 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 (powt.) 03.20 Mission: Imposible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1966 (powt.) 04.10 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 05.00 BLITZ (powt.) SuperRTL 06.00 Bumpety Boo (powt.) 06.25 The Littl' Bits - serial animowany 06.50 La Maison De Ouimzie - teatrzyk kukiełkowy 07.15 Gnom David (powt.) 07.40 Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka (powt.) 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.30 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 08.50 Animal Park - serial 09.15 Infomercial 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 Bloosom - serial 11.40 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 12.05 Gargoyles (powt.) 12.25 DODO - serial animowany 12.30 Dzikie dinozaury - serial animowany 12.55 Podwodne przygody kapitana Nemo - serial animowany 13.00 Cubitus - serial animowany 13.25 Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka (powt.) 13.55 Disney News 14.00 Muppet Babies - serial animowany 14.25 DODO - serial animowany 14.30 Kacze opowieści (powt.) 14.55 Podwodne przygody kapitana Nemo - serial animowany 15.00 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 15.25 Goofy i Max (powt.) 15.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.15 Blossom - serial 16.45 Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - serial animowany 17.10 Dzikie dinozaury - serial animowany 17.35 Michel Vaillant - serial animowany 17.55 Disney News 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Chip i Dale - serial animowany 19.00 Kacze opowieści - serial animowany 19.25 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.45 Dinozaury - serial animowany 20.15 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 22.00 Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda (powt.) 22.25 Sparks, Sparks & Sparks - serial 22.50 Dzikie życie: Rytuały świata zwierząt - film dokumentalny 23.40 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 00.30 Hit Clips (powt.) 00.45 Infomercial 01.15 Hit Clips (powt.) 01.45 Program nocny: kraina ze snów ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Przygody Davida Balfoura (1) - miniserial historyczny 10.40 Informator ZDF: zdrowie i fitness 11.00 Narodziny konstytucji - relacja z Bonn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Ekspedycja ZDF: Asteroidy - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Rodzina Wichertów z sąsiedztwa - serial 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Ryzyko - quiz 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18,00 Nasz Charly - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Serdeczna przyjaźń - serial 20.15 Ślad wydry - film dokumentalny 21.00 Frontal - magazyn 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 37 stopni: Rio - cel ucieczki - film dokumentalny 22.45 Nocny pojedynek - wybory 98 23.05 Studio sport: Lekka atletyka - ISTAF '98 w Berlinie 00.05 Wiadomości 00.20 Uwaga! Zwierzęta! - magazyn 00.50 Wyjście z raju (Exit to Eden) - komedia, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.40 Wiadomości 02.55 37 stopni (powt.) 03.25 Straßenfeger 04.05 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - przegląd światowych trendów (moda, obyczaje, sport, kino, muzyka) 15.00 Interaktiv-Live - teledyski na telefon (Nadine Richardson, Emma Southam) 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - Live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Puff Daddy 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talkshow 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Wah Wah - magazyn muzyki alternatywnej 00.30 Nocny ekspres: brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy (Daniel Z.) 03.00 Nocne teledyski National Geographic 14.00 Storm Voyage: The Adventure of the Aileach Ośmiu młodych mężczyzn wyrusza na szlak handlowy swoich przodków. Jest to jedna z najbardziej ryzykownych wypraw morskich. Podróż odbywa się na pokładzie repliki XII-wiecznej celtyckiej galery o długości 40 stóp. 14.30 Chamois Cliff Kozice są zwierzętami górskimi, które można spotkać w górach Wogezach i Jurze, w pobliżu Alp. Program przedstawia roczny cykl życia tych zwierząt: od zimy aż do jesiennego okresu godowego. Samce wtedy walczą ze sobą, aby zdobyć samice. 15.00 Animal Minds Dotychczas naukowcy sądzili, że tylko człowiek posiada wyjątkową zdolność myślenia. Odkryto, iż zwierzęta również potrafią rozwiązywać problemy przy pomocy wyobraźni, planować podstępy oraz porozumiewać się ze sobą przy pomocy dźwięku. 15.30 The Last Emperor's Fish Życie na wybrzeżu w płn. Chinach koncentruje się wokół rybołówstwa, głównie jesiotra - bieługi. Jest on źródłem cenionego kawioru cesarskiego. Tradycyjne metody połowu ryb często wiążą się z surowymi warunkami życia tych ludzi. 16.00 Flight over Africa Pilot Tom Claytor, jako pierwszy w historii, zamierza przelecieć nad 7 kontynentami samolotem posiadającym tylko jeden silnik. 17.00 Costa Rica: Bridge Between Continents Badanie unikatowego charakteru Kostaryki, lądowego mostu, łączącego obie Ameryki i uformowanego 4 mln lat temu. Kostaryka jest zadziwiającą mieszanką cech obu kontynentów. 18.00 Islands in the Sky Przy pomocy tubylców, dr Tim Flannery poszukiwał nieuchwytnego kangura drzewnego w Papui i Nowej Gwinei. Wyprawa trwała siedem lat. 19.00 Cats: Caressing the Tiger Nocą są bezwzględnymi myśliwymi prześladującymi swoje ofiary przy pomocy wysublimowanych zmysłów; w ciągu dnia - chętne do zabawy. Taki właśnie jest kot domowy. Program analizuje kompleksowe zjawisko przyjaźni między człowiekiem a kotem. 20.00 Amazon Bronze Felipe Lettersten podróżuje w głąb Amazonki, aby rzeźbić naturalnej wielkości postacie Indian, członków wymierających plemion. Następnie, z tych rzeźb Lettersten wykonuje metalowe odlewy. 20.30 The Mountain Sculptors Dwa tys. lat temu grupa uciekinierów schroniła się w górach na południu Chin. Aby przetrwać, opracowali metodę tarasowego uprawiania ryżu na stromych zboczach. Odtąd nazywano tych ludzi rzeźbiarzami gór. Przez wieki żyli oni w całkowitej izolacji. 21.00 The Rhino War Nosorożce są jednymi z najstarszych ssaków lądowych, które przetrwały do dnia dzisiejszego. Niestety, zwierzętom tym grozi wymarcie. W programie przedstawione są zmagania mające na celu zachowanie tego gatunku. 22.00 Bali: Masterpiece of the Gods W programie - kultura indonezyjskiej wyspy Bali oraz jej niezwykli mieszkańcy, którzy jakkolwiek akceptują nowoczesność i cywilizację, to jednak nie poddają się całkowicie ich wpływom. 23.00 Into the Heart of the Last Paradise Historia plemienia Penan. Bruno Manser, Szwajcar, mieszka wśród tubylców i pomaga im w walce przeciwko niszczeniu środowiska oraz ich kultury. 00.00 Jewels of the Caribbean Sea Znany na świecie kamerzysta, Howard Hall, odkrywa podwodny, dotąd nieoglądany świat lazurowego Morza Karaibskiego. Przy pomocy specjalnych aparatów, Hall może przebywać pod wodą dłużej, niż było to dotychczas możliwe. 01.00 Beauty and the Beast: a Leopard's Story Co mają ze sobą wspólnego: elegancki lampart i hałaśliwa dzika świnia? Program przenosi nas do rezerwatu Mala Mala w Afryce Południowej, gdzie słuchamy opowieści o dwóch tak odmiennych, a jednocześnie podobnych gatunkach. CNNI 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 Insight 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 Moneyline 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Sport 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 Showbiz Today 10.00 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 World Sport 12.00 World News 12.30 American Edition 12.45 World Report - As They See It 13.00 World News 13.30 Digital Jam 14.00 World News 14.15 Asian Edition 14.30 Business Asia (na żywo) 15.00 World News 15.30 CNN Newsroom 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 World Beat 18.00 Larry King Live Replay 19.00 World News 19.45 American Edition 20.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today (na żywo) 21.00 World News 21.30 Q & A (na żywo) 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 Insight (na żywo) 23.00 News Update/World Business Today 23.30 World Sport (na żywo) 00.00 CNN World View 00.30 Moneyline Newshour 01.30 Showbiz Today 02.00 World News 02.15 Asian Edition 02.30 Q & A 03.00 Larry King 04.00 World News 04.30 Showbiz Today 05.00 World News 05.15 American Edition 05.30 World Report Bet on Jazz 06.00 The Nat King Cole Show Występ niezrównanego artysty i jego znakomitych gości. 07.00 Caribbean Rhythms Muzyczne nastroje życia nocnego na Karaibach, ilustrowane muzyką reggae, soca, zouk, dance-hall i salsa. 08.00 Jazz Moods Spotkania jazzowe w romantycznym nastroju. 09.00 Rap City Żartobliwe spojrzenie na świat muzyki rap, ubarwione występami gwiazd. 11.00 Jazz Central Gwóźdź programu Bet on Jazz, koncert, który zadowoli najwybredniejszych miłośników tej muzyki. 12.00 The Nat King Cole Show Występ niezrównanego artysty i jego znakomitych gości. 13.00 Caribbean Rhythms Muzyczne nastroje życia nocnego na Karaibach, ilustrowane muzyką reggae, soca, zouk, dance-hall i salsa. 14.00 Jazz Moods Spotkania jazzowe w romantycznym nastroju. 15.00 Rap City Żartobliwe spojrzenie na świat muzyki rap, ubarwione występami gwiazd. 17.00 Jazz Central Gwóźdź programu Bet on Jazz, koncert, który zadowoli najwybredniejszych miłośników tej muzyki. 18.00 The Nat King Cole Show Występ niezrównanego artysty i jego znakomitych gości. 19.00 Caribbean Rhythms Muzyczne nastroje życia nocnego na Karaibach, ilustrowane muzyką reggae, soca, zouk, dance-hall i salsa. 20.00 Jazz Moods Spotkania jazzowe w romantycznym nastroju. 21.00 Rap City Żartobliwe spojrzenie na świat muzyki rap, ubarwione występami gwiazd. 23.00 Jazz Central Gwóźdź programu Bet on Jazz, koncert, który zadowoli najwybredniejszych miłośników tej muzyki. 00.00 The Nat King Cole Show Występ niezrównanego artysty i jego znakomitych gości. 01.00 Caribbean Rhythms Muzyczne nastroje życia nocnego na Karaibach, ilustrowane muzyką reggae, soca, zouk, dance-hall i salsa. 02.00 Jazz Moods Spotkania jazzowe w romantycznym nastroju. 03.00 Rap City Żartobliwe spojrzenie na świat muzyki rap, ubarwione występami gwiazd. 05.00 Jazz Central Gwóźdź programu Bet on Jazz, koncert, który zadowoli najwybredniejszych miłośników tej muzyki.